Cullens go Abroad
by Dakota-Tameryn
Summary: What happens when the Cullens move to Australia?  Set 5 years after BD, Renesmee is 5 years old, looks 17, and is starting school.  What will happen when Jacob and Renesmee officially become a couple?  New characters introduced.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not aim to improve Twilight; it does not need to be improved. **

Chapter 1 – A Possibility

_Renesmee's POV_

As I looked around at my beautiful family, I thought of what we were going to do in the future. It was obvious that we had stayed in Forks for too long. Carlisle has stopped working at the local hospital, as people started to realise he was not changing or aging. No-one has been to school since before I was born, almost 5 years ago, and we seldom left the house in daylight hours.

I focused my attention on Grandpa Carlisle. He looked as if he didn't know how to say what he wanted to. "I think it is about time that we looked at moving. I know it has been on everyone's minds. So, does anyone have any suggestions?" He scanned the table.

"Alaska?" Aunt Rosalie said.

"We've been there before. I think it is too soon to return." I've always wanted to go to Alaska, but I didn't dare argue with Grandpa Carlisle.

"That's a wise choice, Renesmee. I promise I'll take you one day soon." My dad said in response to my thoughts.

"I was thinking of somewhere further away. My suggestion is Australia." Carlisle gazed around the table to gauge his family's reactions.

Rosalie gasped, but whether in shock, outrage or excitement, I couldn't tell. Alice just smiled; she could already see the outcome. Jasper flinched, probably due to the sudden change of emotions in the room.

Emmet roared, "Kangaroos!"

"What?" My mum asked with a look of confusion on her face. My dad just laughed. He already knew what Emmet was thinking, he knew what everyone here was thinking.

"Tell me you've never wanted to hunt a kangaroo. I've heard they are heaps fun to catch!" Emmet replied. "And emus!"

My Aunt Rose just shook her head at her husband's idiocy.

"In all seriousness," Carlisle attempted to regain the attention of the many talking vampires around him. "What do we all think?" He looked at Alice. "Alice?"

"Australia? I'm so up for it." She was almost glowing. "Think of all the new shopping districts! How could I say no?" Of course Alice was only thinking about shopping.

"Ok. That's one in favour of going. Jasper?" Carlisle now turned his attention to Uncle Jasper.

"As much as I hate to bring the topic up, especially since my wife is so keen to go," he glanced at Alice, "but I have one problem. What about the sun? I mean, isn't it always sunny in Australia?"

And with that, Emmet burst out laughing. "Yeah Jazz, Carlisle didn't think that it would be a problem. Doesn't everyone sparkle in Australia? We would just blend in." His last sentence was barely understandable through his booming laughs, but the mock was clear.

"No, no. I didn't mean that." He shot a glance at Carlisle to make sure he hadn't offended him. "It's just that when I think of Australia, I think of sun, and lots of it. Where can we go in Australia that will give us as many rainy and overcast days as we get in Forks? Surely we will be inside more than we are here."

Carlisle shook his head. "I have found a town that has almost as many gloomy days as we get where we currently are. It's called Mihleville. It's a great area, brilliant schools, near the beach, so we can swim at night." He added, looking jokingly at Jasper. "Just for Alice, one of the most popular shopping district in the country only ten minutes drive out of town. And I have already found quite a large block of land that we can build on, including room for little cottages for Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmet, and Alice and Jasper, if they want them. Also, plenty of forest, both on this land I have found, and in the local area."

I noticed that Grandpa Carlisle mentioned schools in the nearby area. Does that mean that everyone plans to return to school? No-one has been to school since I was born. I wonder if I will finally be allowed to attend proper school.

"No." My Dad said, in response to my thoughts, from across the table.

"No to what?" Mum asked him.

"Nothing. Just something Renesmee was thinking. But it doesn't matter; it's not going to happen anyway."

_Why not? I'm sick of being homeschooled. If you all get to return to school, I should get the opportunity. It's only fair._

"No" he repeated.

_You know that mum would want me too. I hear her bugging you about it all the time. She wants me to attend school. _

"I said no. That is not going to happen. At least, not anytime soon." He looked determined.

_Fine. But I want to at least ask everyone else what they think. _

He growled in warning, but I ignored him. What harm is there in asking?

"A lot" Dad looked like he was going to burst. He really didn't want me to go to school.

"Are you going to tell us what you two are arguing about in your heads?" My mum asked, curious.

I touched her face. _I want to attend high school in Australia. Dad won't let me, but I want to. Please?_

"That's a great idea. Edward, surely you must agree." Mum was looking directly at dad in the eyes.

"No." He can be stubborn when he wants. "I think she is too young."

"She looks 17 for goodness sake!" My mum argued. This is going to be a long discussion.

"But she is only 5 years old!" Why doesn't my dad understand that my real age has nothing to do with how old I am?

"Renesmee. You know very well that it means everything." He said with a raised voice.

"Edward." Carlisle's stern voice interrupted out argument. "Either explain to us what you are talking about, or stop talking about it."

"Tonight. I will convince you." My mum said to Dad in such a low voice I barely heard it.

"Eww. Please don't talk about what you do in your spare time with us!" Emmet said, screwing up his face in mock disgust.

That Night

Back at our cottage, we were sitting around the fire.

"Nessie, darling," my mum broke the silence. "Could you please go into your room and complete the maths work your dad set for you yesterday?"

"OK." I had already completed the homework, but I walked of anyway. I knew my mum was about to bring up the topic of me going to school, so I didn't argue.

In my room, I sat on my bed, and waited for the conversation to begin in the other room. I heard nothing in the means of speaking, all I could hear, even with my perfect half-vampire hearing, was the sound of my parents breathing quickly increasing until they were racing.

My mum made me leave the room so she could talk to Dad. And I can't hear any talking. I realised why they weren't talking; their lips were busy.

Suddenly, "Edward"

"Yes, baby?" Dad sounded breathless. Eww.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait, baby? I was happy where we were." Double eww.

"No. It can't. Why won't you agree with Nessie going to school? She really wants to go, and moving would give her the perfect chance to do it."

"I'll tell you why she can't go to school. Because I said 'No', that's why." Dad replied with quite a harsh tone in his voice. I hate it when he talks to mum like that.

"But it would be good for her. Mentally, she is 17, and she has no friends outside of this family."

"She doesn't need any friends out of this family." Dad argued.

"She is a child. She needs friends." Mum argued back.

They bickered on like that for another five minutes, until my dad decided to call me, and discuss the matter with me.

"Ness, tell me why you want to go to school." My dad asked me.

That caught me. Why do I want to go to school? I thought about that for a second.

"I guess that now I'm a vampire," I began,

"Half-vampire." My father corrected.

"Fine, now that I'm a half-vampire, I guess that I just want to start living my life the way that you have been for quite a while. I want to go to school, and have those sort of human experiences."

At this, my mum chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Dad asked her.

"It's just that, remember when I was human, and you were arguing that I have to have some human experiences. She reminds me a lot of myself."

"Oh." My dad said as he remembered.

"So, can I go?"

Both my mum and I looked at my dad with pleading eyes.

"OK."

"YAY!" I exclaimed! "I'm going to proper school."

No more homeschooling. I'm going to go to a public school with other kids my age. I'm going to make friends. It will be a whole new experience. I'm so excited.

* * *

_That's my 1st chapter of my 1st FanFic. Please Review. Tell me what you think. I'm working on the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not aim to improve Twilight, it does not need to be improved**

**So here it is. My second chapter. Just wanted to let anyone reading this that this is my 1st FanFic, and I would love to hear what you think. Please Review. **

**Special mention to Sweetie7smiled, chcocfoxee and Drangon-Wolf-Mustang-Rider. You three are my first followers! I'm so excited. Please let me know what you think. **

**Dakota-Tameryn**

**P.S. Sorry to anyone who got an alert about this new chapter twice. I uploaded it by accident, and then deleted it so I could complete this, and put this up for you. **

Chapter 2 – Telling Jake

_Bella's POV_

My baby girl, going to school. How exciting. I mean, she is only 5 years old, but she has the appearance of a 17 year old, and the intellect of a 20 year old. My little girl, all grown up.

But, she is my only daughter, she will be my only daughter, and she is already going to attend school. She is growing up so fast. I thought that I had gotten over the fact that she is aging so quickly, considering she looked like a toddler only two weeks after she was born. But I guess, I haven't.

She wants this. So I will help her get the most out of her high school life, or should I say, her first high school life?

"Bella, darling?" My husband's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "I think we should run over to the main house and tell everyone that Renesmee is going to school. Carlisle will need to enrol us soon."

"When are we going, by the way?" I asked. All this talk about moving, yet I no-one has told me when we are leaving.

"Alice sees us there by your birthday." My birthday? That's only a month away.

"What about our house. Carlisle said he had found some land, but we still need to build a house on it right?" I asked, as I realised that there was so many things we still needed to organise before we could move.

"Jazz, Emmet, Alice and Rose are flying over there tonight, and staying for a week so they can build and prepare for our arrival." He replied.

"How can you build a house in a ..." I trailed off, as I remembered we were vampires. It takes quite a while to get used to all the things that you can do when you have vampire strength and speed.

Edward just chuckled at my foolishness. "Shall we run over now and talk to the others?"

"Beat you there." I replied as I sped out of the house and into the garden.

Less than five seconds later we arrived, Edward by my side. He wasn't even running at his full speed.

"One day, will you please run full speed? I'm sick of you letting me win." I pleaded.

"Maybe. One day." My favourite crooked smile appeared on his face as he said this. He quickly kissed me before we moved onwards.

Inside, everyone was busy doing their own thing, all except Alice, you seemed like she was about to burst.

"Alice. Alice, what is it?" I asked, playing along in her little game.

"Nessie! Going to school! Really! This will be so much fun. I will have to buy her a whole new wardrobe for school." Alice was beaming. "Nessie? Ness where are you?" She called looking for her niece.

"She's not here. She's out hunting with Jacob." Edward replied.

"Alice. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Australian schools have uniforms. We will all have to wear them."

The smile disappeared from her face.

"Really, Alice. I can't believe you didn't see that coming. You can see the future, yet you can't see school uniforms." Edward joked with his adopted sister.

She was dumbfounded. "I. I..." She stammered. I just laughed at her.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." I mock scolded her.

"How long ago did Nessie and Jacob leave?" Alice asked. "They always seem to be together these days. Or at least, more than they were when she was younger."

Jake. Oh my goodness. What is going to happen with Jake? When we move.

Edward, seeing the pained look on my face, asked me what's wrong. "Bella. You know I hate it when you're deep in thought, and I don't know what it is about."

I couldn't speak. We can't leave Jake here. Not when he and Nessie are destined to be together. But he can't come with us. He's the alpha of his tribe, he can't leave them. Can he?

"Bella. I'm worried now. What's wrong?" Edward's voice was anxious.

I didn't answer. Instead, I looked out into the forest, where I could hear Jake and Ness returning.

When they emerged, Nessie immediately noticed my distress. I ran straight over to Jake and hugged him with so much force I almost knocked him over.

"Whoa, Bells. Don't do that. Your husband is here." He shot a cheeky glance at Edward.

I didn't let go of Jake. I could sense his body tensing as he realised that I wasn't hugging him for no reason. "Bells. What's wrong?"

"Jake," was all I managed to say.

Alice, who had been standing with us the whole time, gasped.

Edward looked over towards Alice in hope she could tell him what was wrong.

"Jake?" She asked, looking at him. I was still attached to his left side.

"Yes?" He replied, question evident in his voice.

"While you were out hunting, did Renesmee happen to tell you that we are moving to Australia?" Alice's face was composed.

Jake on the other hand, was struggling to keep his face calm. "When you say 'we', who exactly do you mean?" His worry was beginning to show though.

"Everyone." Alice replied. "Carlisle, Emmet, Jazz and I, Esme, Rose, Edward, Bella and... Renesmee."

As I looked over at my beautiful daughter and my husband standing next to each other, I saw the comprehension spread over both of their faces.

Jacob was shaking uncontrollably, muttering something that sounded like 'she can't go". Still embraced in his arms, I heard Edward warning me to move away from him. I ignored his words of warning, and tried to coax Jacob.

"Calm down Jake. I'll be OK. We'll sort something out, we won't take Nessie away from you." I stroked his arms, and slowly his violent shaking died down, until he was completely still.

All eyes were on him as he struggled to speak. "Ness... Nessie, she can't go. You know that is impossible for us to be apart. Ness?" He said as he turned to face her. "You were going to leave me?" He looked heart-broken.

"No, no..." My daughter stammered. "I assumed you were coming with us. I guess I never really thought about it."

"I can't come, can I? I'm the alpha, can I leave my tribe?" I could tell by the determined look set on my best-friend's face, that he was going to either come with us, or stop us going.

"I'll be back." He said as he ran off into the bushes.

* * *

**Sorry it wa sa short chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I'm writing the thrid chapter now, but please understand that I am at school, and currently undergoing exams, so things are a bit bust atm. But I'm working on the chapter, and exams will be over really soon!**

**Keep Reading,**

**Dakota-Tameryn**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight. I do not aim to improve Twilight; it does not need to be improved. **

**So this is my third chapter. Many thanks to everyone who has 'story alerted' me, and thanks to Alice Cullen-Alibean Loves Ya, for my first review!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Jake's Decision

_Jacob's POV_

As soon as I was out of sight of the Cullens, I phased. I placed my clothes behind a tree, and listened to the thoughts of my pack members.

_Catch me if you can!_ I heard Seth say.

_You bet I can!_ Leah replied. The two must be playing tag or something childish like that. The two teased each other, and I continued to listen.

I realised that I was just standing in the forest. I lay down, nestling against a tree. As I listened to Leah and Seth playing around, it reminded me of when they were both new wolves. Even when I was young, I would run around, simply because I could.

Momentarily, I was mesmerised by my fellow two wolves playing about. But then I remembered why I was here.

_Leah?_ I thought.

_Whoa, Jake. You've gotta stop doing that, you scared me. _

_I need to talk to you alone. Seth, could you please phase back to your human form? _I asked nicely. I figured it would be best if Seth didn't know what I was planning just yet.

_Oh, come on Jake. Do I have to? I'm old enough to know what ever is going on. _Came Seth's reply. I rolled my big wolf eyes.

_Please Seth, I'm asking you to phase so I can talk to your sister. _I was determined not to lose my patience with him. I was the Alpha after all.

_But I don't want to. _Seth argued stubbornly.

_Seth, _Leah said warningly. _Phase into your human form. Jake wants to talk with me, not you, so please phase. _

_You're not the boss of me, Leah. You can't tell me what to do. _

_No. I can't tell you what to do, but Jake can. _Leah replied.

_Seth, _I began. _As much as I hate to give orders, this is important. Seth, phase into your human form, and wait until Leah comes and tells you can phase back. _

_Fine._

_Thank you._

As relieved as I was, I didn't know how to ask Leah what I wanted to. I decided that I should just come out and say it.

_What is it Jake? _Leah sounded concerned.

_Leah, if I was to ever leave would you step in as Alpha until I returned? _

_Why would you ever leave, you're happy here in La Push, aren't you? _She asked.

_Yes, of course I am. It's just that... Well, I might... I was thinking about. _I struggled to explain.

_Just tell me Jake. _

_First assure me you will fill in as Alpha. _

_Ok. Yes, I will fill in for you as Alpha. _

_Thank you. _I replied. _But I think it would be best if I made it an order, because otherwise I don't think that you would be the rightful Alpha, and Seth and the other might not have to obey you. Please understand that I don't want to pressure you, but since you have already agreed then I suppose that it would..._

_Just order me. _She interrupted my rambling.

_Leah, when I leave, if I do, you are to be the Alpha until I return. _I heaved a sigh of relief.

_Ok. Now will you tell me why you are leaving? _

_Here goes nothing. The Cullens are moving to Australia. Nessie included. And there is no way that my imprint could leave the country without me. So when I move, and I step down, you will be the Alpha. _

_Oh. _Was all Leah said.

_Thanks again Leah. I have to go back and tell the Cullens to book an extra flight. _

Once fully dressed and back in my human form, Alice glared at me.

"Why can't I see anything?" She asked, infuriated.

"I think the mutt knows." Edward said sarcastically, but with a hurtful intention.

I turned to look at Ness. "I'm coming with you."

"Awesome!" She exclaimed. "Daddy, can he come to school with us as well?"

I didn't have to be able to read minds to know what Edward was thinking. He didn't want me to go to school with Ness because he doesn't want her to fall in love with me.

_It's inevitable Edward. The two of us are going to end up together one way or another. Why don't you just make your daughter happy and say yes?_

"Why not?" He said to his daughter's pleading eyes.

"Thanks so much Dad!" Ness almost screamed and engulfed her father in a massive hug.

_Face it Edward. One day that will be me in her arms. _I though teasingly.

* * *

**That's my thrid chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything else that should come from Jake's POV. **

**Please review. I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Thanks, and keep reading,**

**Dakota-Tameryn 3**


End file.
